


Vice (original version)

by vixevilcat7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Multi, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: AU, AT. Muggle. Vice as I originally planned to write it. Starting poly- Scabior/Hermione/Fenrir, ending poly-possible Thorfinn/Hermione/Fenrir. Side pairing Harry/Ginny. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Bashing of Weasley's except for Ginny. Major Ron bashing! Not gonna lie, if you don't want to ugly cry, you might want to avoid this story! Long one shot.A/N: for anyone who watches the crime shows where the family tells their story as the reenactment happens, this is why I wrote it this way. Intersecting parts: Harry/Ginny tell a portion, Hermione has a flashback linking to that scene.H/G version, H relives the memory. Not to be mistaken with the multi chapter version of Vice. Similar things will appear but this will end very differently! No slash in this story. It is M/F/M.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, fenrir/hermione/thorfinn, scabior/hermione/fenrir
Collections: vixevilcat7





	Vice (original version)

They waited as the camera was set up. They knew this probably wouldn’t do much good but they had to try. Maybe, just maybe, she would see it and know they still cared. Maybe she would allow them to remain in her life. 

Rita Skeeter: “Please state your names for the record.” 

“Harry Potter.” The man said, staring at the camera.

“Ginny Weasley.” The woman leaned toward the camera. 

“Just to be clear, what is your goal here today? Reconciliation? Reunion?” Rita asked.

“No. No reconciliation. That’s out of the question. I just want my sister back. Ginny just wants her best friend back.” Harry stated.

“So Ron won’t be appearing. This is strictly you, Ginny and Hermione. Got it. Ok, camera will be rolling in five minutes. Take a moment to get comfortable, request beverages or anything, then we’ll get started.” Rita told them. Harry pulled Ginny close. 

“Are we really ready to do this? Air Hermione and Ron’s business out on live television?” Harry asked, biting his lip uncertainty. 

“Yes. We need to do this. Right now, everyone except for us, are all on Ron’s side, against her. It wasn’t her fault. You know how hard she tried. She bent over backwards trying to please Ron. I’m surprised it took her this long to break away from him. I just wish it hadn’t happened THIS way. It’s time everyone knew the truth.” Ginny knew doing this would turn her family against her as well. She didn’t give a fig, though. She wanted her best friend and Harry was lost without Hermione. They NEEDED her back! 

Rita came back and sat down across from them. “All right. We’re ready to start. Remember, just be yourselves and tell everything the way it happened. If I have any questions along the way, I’ll ask them and you can answer them in the course of the interview.” They nodded to let her know they were ready. 

Ginny started the story. “The situation started when we began noticing Ron and Hermione arguing all the time. It seemed as though he was never satisfied with her. He constantly criticized her hair, her clothes and job. He told her all the time that the house would stay cleaner if she was there more. The house, by the way, would be absolutely spotless at this point! He never wanted her around their friends, he barely brought her home for the weekly family dinners at our parents’ home. Nobody else seemed to think this was weird. Harry and I asked mum what his deal was and she just looked at us. Like we were crazy for even thinking anything was wrong. ‘Hermione just doesn’t understand how to be a real wife, does she? Not like sweet Lavender.’” Ginny stopped and shook her head. If she thought too much about how her mother pampered and favored Ron’s girlfriend, her head would explode. Harry took up the story.

“We were all out dining. It was a hotel restaurant that we’d all been dying to go to. She wore a dress she’d gone out and bought just for Ron. Ron started in on her, asking why she’d bought such a slutty dress, how had she afforded it, how many men she’d blown to get the money for it. Hermione left the table, crying. Ginny and I jumped all over Ron. As far as I know, he never apologized to her. I stayed there at the table with Ron. Ginny went after Hermione.” Harry looked at Ginny, who picked the story back up. 

“I came out into the lobby. She was sitting at the bar. There was a guy there with her, very attractive and flirting madly with her. She was giggling. That was something I hadn’t heard in such a long time. I took my time getting there. I don’t know, I should have hurried on over, I guess. About the time I got there, I saw him pass her a napkin and he kissed her. He left just as I got there. She looked like she wanted to follow him right out of there. As I sat down beside her, she opened the napkin. There was a pill inside. Before I could ask what it was, she popped it in her mouth and downed a shot of vodka. She wouldn’t tell me who he was but she kept the napkin. We went back to the dining room and Ron managed to keep his mouth shut the rest of the evening.” Ginny reached over and took a sip of water from the bottle in from of her. 

“We left and the next day she showed up at work, as usual. The two of us had gotten jobs in a bookstore. It was her dream job, she loved reading. For me, it was more to fill the hours until the kids came home from school and Harry came home from work. We had a new shipment of books in and she was in the stockroom, sorting them. Harry and Ron didn’t talk about their work or who they were after. It might have made it easier if they had. The doorbell jingled and I looked up. It was the guy from last night. He asked to see her. I didn’t know who he was then or I wouldn’t have called Hermione up there. He didn’t look sketchy or shady like you would expect a drug dealer to look. He was well dressed and looked completely respectable. How was I to know?” Ginny’s shoulders drooped. 

“We had been after a new gang for some time. Their leader was Fenrir Greyback and one of his best dealers was Michael Scabior. It was Michael who had met Hermione the night before. After Ginny called Hermione up, he took her to lunch. Ginny said she came back all flushed and disheveled but smiling.” Harry revealed. 

Down town in an apartment building, a young woman was just stirring. The man beside her had the television turned on. He leaned over and kissed her awake. “Hermione, wake up. There’s something you need to see.”

Hermione, who had her hands buried in his long, grey streaked hair, opened her eyes and slowly focused on the TV. To her utter shock, it was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. As she listened, she realized they were talking about HER! “What-?” she sat up, listening closer. As they related parts of her life on screen, she thought back herself. 

~flashback~

“You look like a bloody slut! Why would you wear something like that out in public, Hermione?” Ron snapped at her. She felt tears well up. She’d gone out and bought this dress, hoping to rekindle the flames of their marriage. It had been so long since he’d come home and just relaxed with her. 

“Ron Weasley, what did you just call her?!” Ginny Weasley asked through gritted teeth. “How dare you call her that? She bought that dress for you! She showed it to me yesterday at the store! What is wrong with you?!”

Just last week, she’d sent the kids to Ginny and Harry for the night and tried for a romantic dinner, but he’d walked in, went straight to his study and kept working. She had fallen asleep on the couch and woken up in the middle of the night to find he’d gone to bed without her. He hadn’t even bothered to wake her or even throw a cover over her! Tonight was a last ditch attempt. She suspected, from his lack of interest, that he’d found someone else but couldn’t prove anything. 

Ignoring his sister completely, Ron kept talking. “How the devil did you even buy that thing anyway? You don’t make that much money! How many were there, Hermione? Exactly how many blowjobs bought that dress?!” he taunted. She jumped up and walked out, sobbing. Behind her, she could hear raised voices as Ginny and Harry both let him have it. 

She went straight to the bar in the lobby. As she sat there, holding a shot of vodka, someone sat down beside her. Figuring it was either Ginny or Harry, she didn’t even look up. “Hello beautiful. What’s got you looking so sad?” she jumped and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. He was the most attractive man she’d ever seen. His dark brown hair was pulled back tightly and braided. He had a red braid hanging down from his temple. His clear blue eyes were outlined in black kohl. He laughed as he pointed at his eyes. “Emo party next door. Best gothic eyes wins.”

Hermione giggled. “Please tell me you’re at least in the top three.”

His teeth flashed pearly white as he laughed. “I’m a finalist, luv. They’re tallying up the votes right now.” He pulled a napkin toward him and wrote on it. Then he laid a pill on it. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to ditch your date and join me?”

Hermione sighed and shook her head. “I’m here with my husband, sister-in-law and her husband. No ditching them, much as I’d love to.” 

He folded the napkin and pushed it over to her. Then he surprised her with a kiss. “Ok. I had to try. I better get back now. If you want to paint the town red sometime, call me. Let’s call that.” He pointed at the napkin. “A free sample.” He smiled wickedly at her as he rose and went back to his party. 

As she watched him walk away, aching to follow him, Ginny sat down beside her. She opened the napkin and popped the pill swallowing it down with her vodka. “Who was that, Hermione?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“I don’t really know. He never told me his name.” Hermione said, flushing lightly as she folded the napkin into her hand. Technically, she wasn’t lying. He HADN’T told her his name but he had written it, along with a number, on the napkin, Michael Scabior. They went back to the dining room. Thankfully, the blasting he’d gotten from his sister and his best friend seemed to convince Ron to stay quiet the rest of the evening. 

The next morning, she couldn’t wait to get out of the house. She’d made up her mind that she was going to leave Ron. She just had to figure out a place to go. She had money saved, which she’d never told him about. There was also a small inheritance from a distant aunt that her parents had passed to her before they died. She’d not been much older than a child and their best friends, the Potter’s, had taken her in and adopted her. She and Harry had already been close but after that, he proudly told everyone she was his sister. She was going to miss her babies, but she knew there was no way Ron would let her have them and too many Weasley’s for her to fight. 

She was glad to take over the sorting of a new shipment of books as it gave her time to think and make plans. She heard Ginny call her from upfront. As soon as she came out of the stockroom, she saw why. The man from last night, Michael Scabior, had somehow tracked her down. He smiled at her slyly. “Hello again, beautiful. I won last night. Want to help me celebrate?” 

After Ginny reassured her the store would survive without her, Hermione walked out arm in arm with him. Michael guided her down the street to a small deli. They ordered sandwiches and tea. A couple of times, he’d get up and walk over to the bar, where people would join him for a moment then leave. It didn’t strike her as strange then. Later on, she would look back and realize what those brief meetings were. As he came back one more time, he asked her. “Ever been to a daytime dance party?” she shook her head no.

He walked her out of the deli and around the corner, down an alley. “This is a rare event for me. I only know about it because one of my favorite customers invited me over.” He told her. He knocked on the outside door. It creaked open, revealing a dark hallway. He led her inside. The interior wasn’t much brighter. They walked into a room already packed with dancers. When they hit the dance floor, the room went even darker as the overhead speakers began blasting ‘Vice’ by Miranda Lambert. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. As she reached her arms up to hold his shoulders, he pulled one back down to wrap around his back. He tipped her head towards that side and kissed her as they danced. Hermione felt more alive in his arms than she had in months. She knew she should push him away and get back to the bookstore but she couldn’t bring herself to let him go. 

After they danced to about four songs, she finally pulled away from him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I really need to get back before they send out a search party.” He chuckled but nodded. They left and headed back to the bookstore. He stopped her outside to kiss her once more before he let her go. “You still have my number?” she smiled and patted her pocket. “Good. Call me. I mean it.” He disappeared into the crowd. She turned into the door, smiling. She knew Ginny would instantly know she’d been kissing him but she didn’t care. 

~end flashback~ 

“I should have told Harry that first time but I didn’t think it would get that serious that fast. After that first day, she seemed to just, I don’t know, pull away from everyone. She started leaving the children with us more often. I think she knew, even then, it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave them with Ron or mom. They practically live with us now. Mom gets them on the weekends, along with our three. She began disappearing. At first, it was only for a few hours at a time. But we could tell she’d been with someone. Then she started disappearing for a day or two. She wouldn’t say where she’d been or who she’d been with but I knew it had to be him, Michael. He was the only one she’d been near and a few times I’d catch a glimpse of him dropping her off at the store. Sometimes, though, it was an older man. Still extremely good looking but older than Michael. That’s when I knew I had to tell Harry what was going on.” Ginny wiped a tear away. 

“As soon as Ginny described them to me, I knew who and what they were. Hermione had gotten herself mixed up with Greyback’s gang. Michael was the one she was with most. The older man Ginny saw her with was Greyback himself. I tried to talk to Hermione a few times but she always brushed me off. By this time, Ron knew what was going on, too. He and the rest of his family were lashing out at Hermione every time they saw her. That must have been what she thought I was going to do, too.” Harry pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Then put them back. Rita, watching him closely, came to the conclusion he’d had to stop a moment, to wipe away tears. 

“We were chasing our own tails as far as nailing Greyback’s gang with any criminal activity. They were just too careful. But Ron was pissed that they were who Hermione had basically, by that time, left him for. He got reckless. Every lead we got, he’d run off after. Finally he stopped chasing leads and just flat started following both Michael and Fenrir everywhere they went. I don’t think he was so much trying to catch them doing anything as he was trying to catch them with Hermione. I was with him that day, the day he finally caught up with Michael. He wasn’t even doing anything. He wasn’t armed. He was just walking back to his apartment. By this time, we knew Hermione was already living with him. She’d come by the bookstore earlier that day. Ginny had the kids there. She was pregnant. Hermione was carrying a child. She was happy but then she,” Harry stopped here. 

At this point, Rita’s eyes widened as she remembered asking about Hermione’s baby. Naturally she’d assumed the child to be Fen’s as that was the only man she ever saw Hermione with. They evidently hadn’t bothered to correct her assumption. Now she recalled Fen talking about the passel of boys he’d taken in. If she wasn’t mistaken, the youngest one was indeed named Michael. She wondered if they just hadn’t thought it important to mention or if they’d deliberately set out to give the impression of Fen’s paternity. 

Ginny took over the story again. “She was happy but when I asked about Michael’s child, she just lit up. She was so excited. They were getting ready to decorate a nursery. She was telling Rose and Hugo they were going to be a big brother and sister. I asked her about him. She chattered on about him but his father’s name came up quite frequently. It turned out that she was with both of them. I asked her, if she was with both, how did she know this was Michael’s child? Fenrir was fixed, for years now, according to him. She said she’d been worried, too, until he told her that. It was only a couple of days later that Ron found Michael. The day Ron confronted Michael, he shot him! Killed him in cold blood! Michael wasn’t being arrested, was committing no crime and wasn’t even armed. Ron just killed him in pure jealously over Hermione. Harry told me later that Ron looked Michael in the eye and said, ‘If I can’t have her, you won’t either, bastard!’” 

“I couldn’t believe Ron had actually shot Michael. Not until I saw the blood. Then Michael started falling. I ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. I tried to put pressure on the wound. I had called for backup and told them to get an ambulance there as soon as possible! He was trying to talk to me. He knew who I was. We’d never been formally introduced but Hermione had described me to him so well, he didn’t need an introduction. Plus I was with Ron and he definitely knew who Ron was. He told me something, a message to pass on to Hermione.” Harry looked straight at the camera. “He loved you, Hermione. He was sorry he wasn’t going to be there to watch his child grow up. He also said, ‘Make sure you take care of Fen. He’ll take care of you, too.’” With that, he stood up, made a slashing motion and walked away, tears streaming from his eyes. 

Ginny had a handkerchief pressed against her eyes. “That’s all. The interview is over now. I’m sorry. We have a funeral to attend.” That was when Rita realized, ‘this was the day they were having the celebration of life for Michael Scabior!’

Hermione wiped her own tears away as she listened to them. So that’s what happened! She thought back over the last few months.

~flashback~

At first she was scared to even think of meeting him. It took another three days for her to actually call his number. She never called him from their home phone or her cell phone. She went out and bought a cheap little throwaway cell. She started taking the kids to Ginny and Harry more often. At first it was just innocent dates. They’d meet at their little deli or sometimes in the park. Later on, he took her to his apartment. They would have dinner and watch a movie. She tried to keep it as innocent as she could for the longest time. She had filed for divorce the first day she’d called Michael. She stayed as long as she could for the sake of her kids. 

She refused to take the kids to Molly on days she was meeting Michael. Not only did she not want to be grilled but she knew Molly and the others didn’t like her. She wasn’t so blind that she didn’t see the girl they really wanted Ron with, waiting in the wings. She liked Lavender, she really did, the girl was sweet and friendly, too bad that Ron would chew her up and spit her out like a piece of used gum. She would be steamrolled by Molly and the rest of the family. It was the very reason Hermione was so disliked. She refused to roll over for them. She wasn’t sure if Michael liked kids or not so she tried to spend time with them whenever she wasn’t with him. Most often, she’d take them to the park, letting them play on the playground. 

A time or two, he actually showed up while she had the kids there. He’d play on the slide with Rose and in the sandbox with Hugo. After they asked her who he was, she just said he was an old school friend. They accepted him without question after that. She teased him about that, saying he was a natural with the children. He brushed it off, laughing as he admitted having a near twin brother but they were the only children of their mothers. His own mother was still alive, his near twin’s mother had passed away at his birth. He introduced her to Alex shortly after that. 

The day she moved into Michael’s apartment for good was the same day Ron seemed to realize what he’d lost. He asked her to reconsider, begged her to come back, and told her he would change but nothing changed her mind. He’d had all this time to show her he cared. She’d waited and waited for him to wake up and realize what was going on. That their marriage was going down the drain. Instead, he was staying at the office later and later. He could only be bothered to even play with the kids on the weekends, sometimes not even then. As she walked out the door, he demanded to know who she was leaving him for. “You don’t know him, Ron. Let’s just leave it at that.” She told him, not wanting him to know where she was now living. 

Alex owned a gym, not far from the bookstore as it happened. Knowing Michael was there every day, she immediately joined the gym. It gave her an excuse to not only see him but also get back into shape. She wasn’t obese but she did have a stubborn ten to fifteen pounds around her midsection that she couldn’t seem to drop on her own. It was here that she was finally introduced to his father. Fenrir wasn’t actually his father but he’d raised him and Alex like they were his sons. She soon figured out that they were, in fact, drug dealers but they were a unique group. When Michael called their operation a family business, he literally meant a FAMILY business. It was the reason they hadn’t been caught. They only used connections, actual blood family connections to move their products. It made it extremely difficult for the police to infiltrate their ranks. If you weren’t family, you were left outside looking in. 

She was head over heels in love with Michael, had been ever since that dance. But she soon found herself attracted to Fenrir as well. She tried to hide it so as not to hurt Michael. That lasted until the day he told her Fenrir was also attracted to her. They had been sleeping together for a month at this point. Michael told her there was a party Fenrir was to attend. He needed someone to accompany him. He explained that Fenrir was the face of the company and had slowly been transferring the actual business to him. Fenrir made the contacts and sent them to Michael. Therefore, any public function was an opportunity for Fenrir to meet new contacts. 

“Just to let you know, luv, dad likes you, too. More than likely, he’ll take you home with him after the party. We’ve got a shipment going out in the morning. It’ll take me all night to make sure our knuckleheads in the warehouse have packed everything right.” He told her casually. At her arrested look, he smiled and leaned close. “Don’t worry, luv, dad will treat you right. It’ll be ok.” She couldn’t believe he was just casually giving her permission to sleep with his dad. 

That night, she and Fenrir went to the party. He didn’t introduce her as his son’s girlfriend. He simply called her, “Hermione, a friend.” Most of the other men’s escorts circulated the room, looking bored. Fenrir kept his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and she stayed right by his side. Anytime he sat down in an armchair, he’d pull her down into his lap, cuddling her. If they sat on a couch, he’d pull her close and keep her tucked under his arm. She’d worn the little black dress that had caught Michael’s eyes, months before. After catching most of the men checking her out, she finally realized he was claiming her. Making sure every man in the room knew to keep their hands off of her! She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. After that, his hand stayed planted firmly on her hip. 

Before the party was over, she began getting little signs that he would indeed be taking her back to his place. In the hallway, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. While seated on the couch, he stroked his hand down her back. With his arm draped over her shoulder, his hand brushed the side of her breast. The one thing she hadn’t counted on was a reporter there, accompanying a photographer taking pictures for the society page. Apparently this was a high end party and Fenrir was a mainstay in the social circles. 

“Mr. Greyback. A new girlfriend?” the reporter asked. Greyback smiled and pulled Hermione closer, letting the gesture answer the question. She blushed lightly but smiled for the picture. He didn’t bother to correct the woman before he moved away. She remembered what Michael had told her. He never went to these functions, it was always Greyback. 

After they left the party, he turned to her, asking if she’d like to get a drink before going home. She agreed without a second thought. He took her to a bar and they ordered their drinks. There was a very small dance floor. He held out his hand and she allowed him to pull her up. He pulled her to the center of the dance floor and held her close. 

“Will you be ok tonight? Michael’s not going to be there.” He touched the corner of her lip. 

“I know. He told me. It’ll be my first time there without him. I’m a little nervous at the thought.” She admitted. 

“If you get scared, I’m just on the next floor. You’re more than welcome to come on up.” He offered. 

“I have a better idea. Can we bypass Michael’s floor and go straight to your floor?” she looked up at him, laying her hand on the open V of his shirt. 

Greyback smiled. “Yeah, that would work, too.” He led her off the dance floor and out the door. They went on home and rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. 

As soon as they entered the elevator, he had her up against the wall, her legs draped over his hips. By the time the doors opened outside his apartment, his jacket and dress shirt were both on the floor. His t shirt was dangling off one arm and his pants were unbuttoned and barely hanging onto his hips. His hair was pulled free of its binding and hanging loose around his face. 

Her dress was bunched up around her stomach and her own hair was swirling around them. Her heels had been tossed into the corner along with her wrap. He had one hand in her hair and was kissing her as if his life depended on it. His other hand was clamped on her rear, holding her steady as he rubbed against her. She moaned loudly as she enjoyed the friction he was creating. 

She locked her legs around him as he walked them to his door. He fumbled with the lock, finally getting it unlatched. Once inside, he strode quickly through the room to his bedroom. He dropped onto his bed, making sure to keep his weight off of her. He pulled her legs up and kissed her as he pushed lightly against her. She whimpered in delight. “Please, Fen! Now, please!” she reached down and grabbed his shaft, gently pushing it exactly where she wanted it. Once she had him lined up, she wrapped her hands in his hair, pulled his face down to her and whispered, “NOW!” With one steady shove, he buried himself inside her. They both moaned loudly. They were too excited to try and draw it out. They both tumbled over the edge, hearts pounding. 

As they laid there, breathless and panting, he turned over to his back. Pulling her on top of him, he kissed her softly. “You are beautiful and that was wonderful.” She snuggled against him, smiling happily. They fell asleep shortly afterwards. He woke her up twice more before they fell into a deep sleep. Just before dawn, she stirred as Fen left the bed. She heard the apartment door open, then close. A few minutes later, it opened again and Fen came back to the bedroom, shucked his pants and climbed back into bed. They fell asleep again. 

After that, they fell into a routine. She was with Michael most of the time unless he had an overnight job or had to go out of town. Then she was with Fen. She also attended the society parties and went home with Fen on those nights. She and Fen were soon a regular item in the society pages. She’d never thought about being with two men but it was working out great. Until, that is, she realized she was pregnant. 

“Don’t turn pink, don’t turn pink, please, please, don’t turn pink!” she whispered quietly. She had slipped out the day before and bought three different pregnancy tests. She had just taken the third one and was waiting for the results of all three. She closed her eyes and prayed they would be negative. If they turned pink, who would she be informing? Fenrir or Michael?! Michael was still asleep. She’d made sure before she brought the tests out of hiding. 

She watched the three tests closely, paralyzed with fear. With a sinking heart, she watched them turn pink, one by one. There was a sudden knock on the door. “Hey beautiful, you almost done in there? Fen’s making breakfast upstairs and wants us to join him.” 

Her hands were shaking as she hurried to hide the tests away. ‘Oh god, what was she going to do? How was she going to tell them?!’ she fluffed up her hair and opened the door. “Ready when you are.”

They walked up the steps as it seemed to take the elevator ages to get there. As they walked in, they could hear cracking and sizzling as he cooked eggs and fried bacon. Hermione took one whiff and ran for the bathroom, leaving Michael staring after her in shock. “Fen? Something’s wrong with Hermione. I think she’s sick!”

The men walked down the hall. He told Fen what had set it off. Fen started smiling. Michael wasn’t sure what was so funny about the situation. He knocked on the door. “Hermione, sweetie, you ok in there?” He heard a muffled yes as if she had her mouth covered. She opened the door and, sure enough, there was a washcloth held over her nose and mouth. She looked at a smiling Fen and saw that he knew what was going on. She let out a small sob as she fished three sticks out of her pocket. She held them out between the two men. With a chuckle, Fen gently reached out and pushed them the rest of the way to Michael. Michael looked at them, puzzled. Then he looked at Hermione. 

“I’m sorry. I must have missed a pill or two.” She told him in a small voice. As he continued to look puzzled, she realized he didn’t know what he was holding. “Michael, those are pregnancy tests. I’m pregnant.” His eyes widened comically. Then he got a big, goofy grin on his face. 

“Pre-? You’re-? We’re-?” he stuttered. Then he grabbed her, swung her around, whooping in excitement. “Seriously? You’re-? You’re not lying to me? We’re-?”

“We’re going to have a baby, Michael!” Hermione laughed, relieved by his excitement. Then she turned to Fen. “But how do you know its Michael’s, Fen?”

“I’ve been fixed for the last twenty years, darling. It’s why I’m passing the company onto Michael. This will be his legacy now. I’ve had my turn, now it’s Michael’s chance to shine.” Fen told her easily. He reached out and felt the small bump just showing up. “I’d say you two need to start decorating a nursery soon.” 

Hermione was giddy with joy. She’d almost tried for another child with Ron but decided against it. That reminded her. She needed to tell Ginny and Harry, much as she hated to. She figured they’d go running straight to Ron with the news. No doubt they probably hated her anyway for the way she’d practically abandoned her children into their care. She had to steel herself though. She knew they would try to get her and Ron back together. Unfortunately for Ron, that ship had already sailed!

“Hermione, sweetie, keep the cloth over your nose but would you go check on breakfast right quick. We’ll be right there.” Fen sent her to the kitchen. She could hear them muttering but couldn’t hear what they were saying. She figured it was business related though so she didn’t try to hear anything. They came into the kitchen and she was told to sit and stay. It seemed as though they were already about to start pampering her. 

She and Michael went for a walk. She noticed him pulling her closer but she didn’t think anything of it. He was always tucking her under his arm. She also saw him scanning the area around them with eagle eyes. That was nothing unusual either. Right after he’d told her their true profession, he’d also told her that anytime they were out, if he or Fen said ‘duck and run’, she was to take off and not stop for anyone but him or Fen. While they were walking, he told her she and Fen had another party coming up. 

“Is it really ok with you, me and Fen? Should we still be doing this with the baby coming now?” she worried. 

“Listen to me, beautiful. If I didn’t like sharing you with my dad, I’d tell you both flat out, ok? We are perfectly ok doing this, baby or not. It would break Fen’s heart to have to give you up. It would kill me, having to tell him to give you up.” Michael reassured her. She smiled and hugged his arm. She hadn’t been looking forward to breaking up with Fen, either. 

“There’s someone I have to go see. I’m really dreading it but she deserves an explanation. I dumped my children on her, more or less.” She sighed heavily. He nodded. The redhead. He remembered her from the bookstore. He suddenly remembered something else. 

“Where are you going? Her house? Will your ex be there?” he asked, trying to sound casual. He must have succeeded because she didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“No! No, I’ll go to the bookstore. I know she still works there. I’ve walked by a time or two and she had all our children there.” She hurried to assure him, thinking he was jealous. He smiled and kissed her. 

“Good. I don’t want him anywhere near you. Finders Keepers, you know. He lost you, I found you!” he stroked her bangs to the side. They headed home. He had seen neither hide nor hair of the ginger. Fen had told him of catching the wanker trailing him the other day, fortunately he was by himself. Michael had seen the tosser himself a time or two. He vowed to put extra protection around her, especially now. He wasn’t about to take a chance with her or their child. 

The next day she told him she was going to the bookstore to see Ginny and the children. She needed to break the news to Ginny and visit with her babies. He motioned two of his normal guards, Flint and Rowle, to accompany her. When she protested, he asked her what she would do if she suddenly started cramping or bleeding and she was by herself. Hermione knew she would go into a total panic if that happened, so she let him assign the two guards to her. 

Followed by the burly men, she walked out of the apartment and down to the elevator. She spoke to them as they went down. It turned out that they were best friends and had worked at a bar as bouncers. Thorfinn revealed he loved it when the customers brawled. It gave him an excuse to jump in on the fight. Marcus was the peace maker, he always broke up the fights. Between them, they quickly put Hermione at ease over having two guard dogs. 

They drove to the bookstore. The men took up a stance on either side of the door, allowing Hermione the privacy to go in for a visit. Sure enough, Ginny was there and had all five children with her. She heard the door open and looked up. Her jaw dropped as she gasped. Hermione stood nervously in the doorway, suddenly not so sure she should have done this. 

“Hermione! Oh my god! Hermione!” Ginny ran around the counter and grabbed her into a tight hug. “Harry and I have been so worried. How are you? Why didn’t you call? What’s going on?” 

“I’m fine. Really I am. I didn’t call because I was afraid Ron would be there and I didn’t want to talk to him. I’ve been living with Michael. I wish you could meet him but I don’t know how comfortable he’d be meeting Harry. Fen would definitely be wary of any kind of meeting. I was hoping I could, maybe, see Rose and Hugo? I, umm, I have something to tell them. I need to tell you, too.” Hermione leaned against the counter as Ginny called the children from the backroom. 

“Mommy! Mom!” Rose and Hugo ran out as soon as they heard their mother’s name. They threw their arms around her waist from each side as she bent over them, laughing. She kissed their hair and held onto them. 

“My babies! Oh, I love you! I’m sorry for not being here. I need you to stay with Aunt Ginny for a while longer, my darlings. Just a while longer.” Hermione sat down on a stool as the children looked up at her lovingly. Evidently, the abuse Ron and his family had been hurling her way hadn’t affected the children, at least not yet. 

“Hermione?” Ginny held up the paper. There, on the society page, was a prominent series of pictures. It was her and Fen at last week’s party. The first picture was innocent enough, they posed for the camera. The second photo captured a kiss between them. The last picture, though, showed her seated on his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand in his hair. His arms were also around her, one hand resting between her breasts and the other curled around her upper thigh, just under the hem of her dress.  
“Yeah, that’s Fen, Michael’s father. He needed an escort to his public functions so Michael asked me if I would go. I’m sort of with both of them. Mostly Michael but Fen on the nights of his parties.” Hermione watched as Ginny tried to figure out how to respond to that. While she was already talking about them, she went ahead and gave her the rest of her news. “I’m pregnant. Michael’s the father.” Ginny stared at her in wide eyed shock, her jaw gaping. “You two are going to have a little brother or sister in a few months.” She leaned down and pecked both children on the nose as they giggled in excitement. 

“Hermione, if you, if you’re with them both, um, how do you know its Michael’s child, not Fen’s?” Ginny asked cautiously. 

“He told me he’s fixed. His word, not mine. Has been for over twenty years. He was happy when he found out I was pregnant. He laughed at Michael because he had no clue what the little sticks were. I had to tell him they were pregnancy tests. He was so happy. We’re going to start decorating our nursery soon. There probably isn’t any chance that I’ll be having the children anytime soon.” Hermione stroked their hair. “I know I shouldn’t have left them like I did. But could you see your way to keeping them just a while longer? I want to get them back but first I need to get them more used to Michael and Fen. And, yes, they will both be in the children’s lives.” Hermione stared defiantly at Ginny. 

“Hermione, I’m not sure how all of this will play out but I do know one thing. Whatever happens, Harry and I are on your side. We’ve seen how Ron treated you, how the rest of the family treats you. I’ve tried to tell them, Harry’s tried to tell them how Ron has treated you for years. They just look at us like we’re crazy and keep right on insulting you. We’ve been distancing ourselves and the children from them. If Harry was here right now, he’d tell you the very same thing.” Ginny hurried to tell her. 

“Hermione, tell them to be careful, Michael and Fenrir. Ron’s been looking for you and trailing them any chance he gets. He’s out for blood. He’s furious over you leaving. Did, did you leave because of Lavender?” Hermione looked at her, puzzled. “OH! Ohhh, you, you didn’t know about her! Hermione, I, god, he’s such a tosser! Ron has been seeing Lavender for over a year now, he was just about to leave YOU for her! Or so she told me. You left first and stole his thunder! Now, he’s angry, swearing to any and everybody that he never intended to leave you. He’s swearing vengeance on Michael for ‘stealing’ you away from him!” Ginny was furious with her brother for the deceptive way he was playing his family and friends, making it seem like everything was Hermione’s fault! 

Hermione suddenly remembered the muttered conversation the day before. Now it made sense. Fen must have been warning Michael. “I’m pretty sure they already know but I’ll tell them. I’m sorry I’ve stayed away so long, I’ve missed you and Harry. Maybe, maybe I can get Fen and Michael talked into meeting for dinner sometime.”

The girls smiled, teary eyed, at each other. “I’d love that. Harry would, too. We really miss you.” Rose and Hugo had gone back to the stockroom with James, Albus, and Lily. Ginny and Hermione shared a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay longer. There’s a party tonight and Fen always wants to go over who all we need to touch base with. We also go over the guest list and he tries to pick out any new contacts we might make.” Hermione apologized as she prepared to leave. 

Ginny grinned at her. “It’s all right, Hermione. I promise. I’m just glad you came by. Harry will be sad that he missed you but we’ll have time to catch up now, yeah?”

Hermione waved as she exited the store. Her guards escorted her back to the car. Thorfinn held the door for her as Marcus climbed behind the wheel. Just after they pulled down the street and around the corner, Harry and Ron pulled into the empty spot in front of the store. 

~end flashback~

~flashback Ginny’s POV~

Ginny glanced out and sighed in relief. Hermione had left just in time. The boys walked in, Ron already bitching about missing Michael again. Harry was rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Mate, what is the big deal about Hermione? You were going to leave her anyway! What about Lavender? How is she taking all this?”

“Bloody girl’s waiting for a ring, that’s how she’s taking this! I never told her we would get married! She just made that up in her head!” Ron snarled. 

“So, let me get this right, Ronald! You’ve been playing with this girl for over a year, stringing her along with the illusion that she would be your next wife?! Because every time I talk to the girl, she’s talking about wedding plans you and her both have made, not just her! Now, tell me, you are or you aren’t going to marry her?!” Ginny snapped at him. 

Harry was the one who spotted all the children watching and listening from the stockroom. He walked over, hugged Rose and Hugo, laid his finger over his lips and shut the door. Then he went back to the front of the store. The two Weasley’s continued shouting at each other as he waited the fight out. Ron finally left, run out of the store after Ginny, losing her temper, had thrown a coffee mug at his head. 

“Harry, she was here. She came back to visit. She wanted to see the kids. She wants to reconnect with us, Harry. She’s going to try and see if she can’t get them to agree to dinner with us sometime.” Ginny told him breathlessly. Harry stared at her incredulously.

“She was-? She was here? When? I missed her? Damn!” he exclaimed. Ginny put her arms around him.

“Just a few minutes ago, right before you and Ron showed up. She’s with them, Harry. Both of them. She’s having a baby with the younger one, Michael? She was so happy, Harry!” Ginny smiled, remembering the joy on Hermione’s face. 

“Glad to hear that. She deserves to be happy. I can see her point. I’m not sure how comfortable those two will be around a cop.” Harry pointed out. He certainly hoped she’d be able to talk the two men into meeting with them. He needed to have a little brotherly chat with them. 

“She’s going to a party with Greyback tonight but she wants to start decorating their nursery soon. I can’t wait! We’re going to have another little baby in the family. If that child takes after its dad, we will have one stunning baby!” Ginny was bubbling with excitement. Harry laughed as he had to agree. ‘Michael Scabior was a very good looking bloke. His child would be an absolute heartbreaker.’ Harry was looking forward to seeing the two women gush over baby clothes again. 

~end flashback Ginny’s POV~

~flashback~

Hermione walked into the apartment she shared with Michael. He was in the living room with Fen. They were bent over a list of names. She assumed it was the guest list for tonight’s party. She went to get dressed. She found a beautiful black silk dress with lace inlays that she hadn’t found the courage to wear yet. She thought tonight might be the night to début the dress. She put it on and did her makeup. Then she walked back into the living room. All the men looked up and she watched the various reactions she got. 

Alex smiled approvingly as did Marcus. Michael and Fen both straightened immediately, their eyes intent on her. Thorfinn seemed to have the most drastic reaction as he saw her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He quickly straightened up from his customary slouch and dropped a magazine into his lap, holding it securely. She leaned against the doorframe. “I take it everyone approves of the dress.” 

All five men gave her wide smiles and thumbs up. She strolled over to Michael and Fen, stopping between them. “I went to see Ginny today. I told her and my kids about the baby. I’d like for the three of us to have dinner with her and Harry some time.”

“NO! No! Absolutely no! Out of the question, doll! He’s a cop. We don’t mix with cops!” both Michael and Fen answered her simultaneously. “That doesn’t mean you can’t meet them, within reason, of course. We just need to know when and where so we can secure the premises.” 

Hermione nodded without argument. She’d known they would refuse the first time. It would take some time for her to maneuver them around to the point of agreeing to meet Harry. She wouldn’t give up, though. Even if she had to get herself arrested by Harry and send for them to bail her out, she was determined that they would meet him. 

As she waited for them to finish the list, she wandered back over and sat on the couch beside Thorfinn. Alex and Marcus repressed their snorts of laughter as they watched Finn suddenly get fidgety. Michael and Fen looked over and almost burst out laughing themselves. Hermione knew exactly what effect she was having on him as she slowly leaned forward to collect a magazine from the coffee table. Her hair fell forward, revealing little to no back to the dress she had on. Thor’s eyes were glued to her back and his fists were clenched. 

Fenrir decided to put him out of his misery as he walked over with her wrap. “Come on, darling. Time to go. This is the Nott party we’re going to tonight and God forbid they have any guests walk in even a minute or two late!”

“Ah, this must be one of those families where 6:55 is on time and 7:00 is late, yeah?” she giggled. 

“You know it, babe!” he chuckled. Michael kissed her as he and the boys followed them out. They had two overnight shipments coming in and needed every hand they could get. They parted ways as the boys headed for the docks. She and Fen headed for the party. 

As usual, they were offered drinks as soon as they walked in. Hermione refused, knowing she could sneak a sip out of Fen’s drink if she got thirsty. Rita was there, covering the society page and noticed her turning down the drink. As she kept a discreet eye on her favorite couple, she noticed her turning down more drinks and ever so often her hand would drift down and settle on her stomach. It seemed to her that Fenrir was being extra careful with Hermione. Once she was almost sure that Fen’s hand had drifted down and joined Hermione’s. She decided she needed a quote from them before they left. Just as they were saying their goodbyes and making their escape, she caught them at the door.

“Fenrir, Hermione, how lovely to see you tonight! As usual, you look beautiful, my dear. Handsome as ever, Fenrir.” She smiled at them. Fen smiled and looked down at her. He knew she was after answers. “So, I noticed that Miss Hermione isn’t drinking. Any particular reason for that?” 

Fen looked at Hermione. She knew what he was thinking. If she revealed her pregnancy to Rita, it would be assumed that he was the father. She turned and looked up at him. She gave a tiny nod as she laid her head against him. 

“A very good reason but you’ll have to wait about, um, I’d say, what Hermione? About seven months? To see it.” He cupped the back of her head and laid his hand on her stomach tenderly. Hermione smiled sweetly at Rita. 

Rita clapped her hands excitedly. “Ohh, I knew it! I knew it! You have that special glow about you. My dear, let me just be the first to congratulate you! Do you want it known or did you want to wait before the big reveal?”

“We’d prefer to wait. I’ve only just discovered it myself and I haven’t even seen a doctor yet. We were thinking of announcing it maybe next month. That will get me close to the three month mark.” Hermione told her, not bothering to mention that the ‘we’ she was referring to was her and Michael, not her and Fen.

“Of course, my dear, I completely understand. You want to process it yourselves before letting the world know. May I beg one favor?” Rita asked. At Fen’s raised brow, she went on. “Could I be the exclusive reporter on your baby news? Any announcements, the big reveal, first pictures of the baby, etc.?” 

“Of course.” Hermione said. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready to make the announcement and any future news will go to you first.” Rita smiled in satisfaction. She waved good bye to them as they left.

They went home and put some soft music on. They danced a while, laughing and kissing. The kisses grew more lingering and pretty soon they were tired of dancing. They left the music on as they tumbled into bed. They rolled, tumbled and played into the early hours of the morning. They slept after that, finally rising about eleven. She took a shower as Fen made breakfast. She went to the kitchen. “Go on down and wake Michael up, sweetie. I’ll go shower right quick.” 

She headed down to wake him up. Normally, he’d already be awake but then she remembered they’d had a double shipment come in last night. He might not even be here yet. She walked into their apartment, heading for the bedroom. “Michael. Michael? Are you-?” she looked at the bed, still nearly made. She checked the bathroom, then went back to the living room. As she came in, the boys were just walking in the front door. “Have any of you seen Michael?”

“He’s not here?” Alex frowned. “He left before we did. He should already have been here!” Marcus and Thorfinn were frowning as they checked the other rooms again. They were all getting worried now. It wasn’t like Michael to be late. There was a knock and Fen walked in. He looked at them. “What’s wrong?” 

“Michael isn’t here. He should have been the first one back, Fen. He left before we did.” Marcus told him in a worried voice. 

Fenrir felt a hard catch in his chest. ‘Please, god, please don’t let him be hurt or dead!’ He had a very bad feeling he knew how this was going to turn out. He saw Hermione staring at him fearfully. He held out his arms and she ran into them. “It’ll be ok, baby, it’ll be ok! You’ll see, everything will be ok!”

There was a knock on the door. Marcus went to answer it. “Can I help you?” 

“I need to speak to a Fenrir Greyback? I was told I could find him here.” Fenrir closed his eyes before turning around. Just as he feared, there was a cop at the door. 

Hermione let out a small sobbed ‘NO.’ H pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head. He motioned at Thorfinn, who came to help him peel Hermione out of his arms. He stepped closer to the cop as Thorfinn held Hermione. She was already sobbing uncontrollably, repeating ‘No!’ 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Greyback. There was a shooting about nine o’clock. Your son, Michael, was killed. The suspect was still there. He’s been taken into custody. There was another officer with Michael on the scene. I’m told he did all he could to keep Michael alive but there was too much damage. He was shot at close range, point blank.” He said, sadly glancing at the young woman now letting out small screams of despair. It was all the young man could do to hold her. He finally sank to his knees and took her down with him. Fen was leaning on the wall, bent double. Alex and Marcus were leaning on each side of the kitchen island, fighting back tears. He hated making this visit. “I’m sorry for your loss, sir. I’ll be going now.” He quietly shut the door behind him. 

~end flashback~

Earlier that morning ~Harry’s POV flashback~

Harry and Ron were at the station. Ron had come in raging about Lavender, pushing for a ring and a wedding date. Harry gathered, from his rant, that he’d actually planned to keep Lavender long enough to rid himself of Hermione. Then he was going to dump Lavender as soon as he found another girl to cozy up to. Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost time to go on foot patrol. He finished the paperwork he was filing and stood up. Ron looked up at him. 

“Time for my foot patrol.” Harry explained, pointing at his watch. Ron nodded. Then he suddenly put his paperwork away.

“I’ll join you.” He said casually. Too casually. 

Harry knew why Ron wanted to patrol with him. He was hoping they’d run upon Scabior or Greyback. Harry shook his head, hoping both men would stay inside today. They made their way out and started down the sidewalk. They made all their usual stops and made fairly good time. 

Harry was just starting to breathe easier, thinking the worst was over when he heard Ron curse. He looked up and his heart sank. ‘Damn it!’ They’d almost got through the patrol, too. Scabior was just ahead of them, walking away. He was by himself and evidently had no clue they were anywhere near him. He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept well. Ron walked after him.

“Ron, come on. Let him go.” Harry had a bad feeling about this. Ron was looking too angry.

“No! He knows where she is and he’s going to tell me! When she’s back home, then I’ll let him go!” Ron snapped. 

“WHY are you so obsessed over her? You were going to leave her, Ron! She’s happy or she’d come back!” Harry argued. 

He watched as Ron caught up with the young man, grabbing his shoulder. Scabior spun around, fists clenched and already raised. He backed away quickly as he realized he was staring at two cops. Then he focused on Ron and his eyes widened. 

“You! I need to talk to you! Where is she? What have you done with Hermione?!” Ron shoved Scabior toward an alley just off the street. The young man walked forward but didn’t enter the alley. He watched Ron warily.

“She’s at my dad’s place, waiting for me to get home.” He answered. Harry could almost see his brain clicking, figuring a way out of this situation. 

“What did you do to her? What are you holding over her head? She wouldn’t just stay away from home this long!” Ron’s own fists were clenched. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about. We been living together a while now. She’s happy with me.” Scabior answered him calmly. 

“I want to know where she IS? I’m coming to get her!” Ron snarled. It seemed like the angrier Ron was, the calmer Scabior became. Harry was getting uneasy about the encounter. He discreetly called for backup. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to physically pull Ron away by himself. He hoped they got there quickly, before the situation escalated out of control. 

“I told you. She’s at my dad’s place. They had a party to go to last night.” Harry could see Scabior wasn’t about to give up the actual address of Hermione’s location. It was the one thing they’d never been able to find out. Where Greyback actually lived. They knew Scabior’s address as well as where his guards lived. They’d never been able to find Greyback himself. 

Harry heard sirens coming their way and breathed in relief. He looked away for a bare minute but it was a minute too long. In the blink of an eye, Ron had his gun out, aimed and fired at Scabior. Harry whipped around in horror as the other man reached up, touching his chest, his face white with shock. Ron stepped up to him. “If I can’t have her, you won’t either, bastard!” He stepped away as Scabior fell. 

Harry dashed over in time to catch Scabior before he hit the ground. He was gasping for breath. “Scabior! Hang on, come on, hang on!”

“Potter? Harry Potter? You-you’re Hermione’s brother.” He looked up at Harry. “C-can you tell her I really did love her? I-I don’t know that I ever told her.”

“Shh, don’t talk. Save your strength. You’re going to make it, Scabior, just hang on for me!” Harry cursed the slow arrival of their backup. ‘Where the hell were they?!’ he could see Ron leaning on the wall, just watching them. 

“Why are you trying to save him, Harry? This is Hermione we’re talking about. Don’t you want her back, too?” he didn’t seem concerned that he had just shot an unarmed man. And Scabior was, surprisingly, unarmed. 

“Not like this! There were better ways of getting her back, Ron! Without anyone getting shot!” Harry shot him a dirty look. He was applying as much pressure as he could without causing Scabior more pain. He wasn’t sure it was going to be enough, however, as he watched the young man’s breathing become shallower. 

“T-tell her to, to take c-care of Fen, he’ll take care of her, too.” Unbelievably, Scabior let out a small chuckle. “Te-tell her to give Thorfinn a chance. H-he’s a good guy. He’ll t-take care of, take care of her, too. Tell her t-to wear TH-that little black dress ar-around him.” 

Harry could tell Scabior was going down fast. Scabior, himself, seemed to already know he wasn’t going to make it. “Potter? Tell her I’m sorry I won’t be there to watch our child grow up.” It was the only sentence he’d been able to clearly speak without stammering. He closed his eyes and his chest didn’t rise anymore. Harry closed his eyes and choked back a sob. ‘This was going to kill Hermione, he just knew it.’ He laid him down and checked for a pulse, a heartbeat or another breath. None of which he got. 

He stood and walked over to Ron as their backup screeched to a halt and jumped out, weapons drawn. He drew back his fist and punched Ron squarely in the nose. Ron cursed as he reeled backwards. “Harry? Harry! What’s going on here? Who is that?” Dean Thomas yelled as soon as they’d spotted Scabior. 

“We have a murder, the suspect and the murder weapon.” Harry told them. “Arrest him. I don’t want to even look at him anymore!” Dean nodded and kept his weapon aimed as Seamus Finnegan, his partner, cuffed Ron, who was beginning to curse as he realized he wasn’t going to walk away unscathed. He’d figured on Harry backing up his story.

Unmindful of Ron’s angry cursing, he walked back over and sank to his knees. “I’m sorry. Sorry that you died this way. Sorry that I’ll never get the chance to talk to you, get to know you. But I promise you, I’ll help Greyback take care of her and your child.” He stayed with Scabior until the ambulance arrived. 

“What do we have?” the ambulance driver, Michael Corner, asked. He could see Harry was troubled. 

“DOA. Dead on arrival. Shot one time, close range, point blank. They’ll find a 9mm slug. I want that slug kept for evidence. I want to go with him.” He told Corner. Looking at Thomas, he said. “Someone needs to tell his father. His name is Michael Scabior. His address is on record at the station.” Dean nodded as he and Seamus loaded Ron into the patrol car.

He helped the EMT load Scabior onto the gurney and followed it into the ambulance. Normally he was already done with the case. But he felt compelled to stay with Scabior until Greyback came to identify his son. It was the least he could do for Hermione. 

~Harry’s POV end flashback~

Hermione leaned against Greyback. She hadn’t left his side since they’d been informed of Scabior’s death. He had left her in Thorfinn’s care while he identified Scabior. They had made all the arrangements for laying him to rest. Thorfinn, Alex and Marcus had basically moved in and become her protection squad, staying there 24/7. They weren’t about to let any harm come to her or the baby. Now she knew from watching this that she would be facing Harry at the funeral today. 

She got up and took a long bath to prepare for the day. Greyback was in the kitchen with the others when she walked in. He walked over to her. He cupped her upturned face gently. “Press will be there, meaning Rita will be there. No doubt, she’ll ask about you and Michael. I’m almost sure she will, after that little true confession Potter just pulled off. Are you ready to confirm, if she asks?”

“Yes. If she asks. I’m more worried about Harry being there. You know he will be. I want to see him. I want to introduce you to him properly. He was the last one to see Michael alive. Please, Fen. I really want him to meet you, all of you.” Hermione stared at him wistfully. 

Fen sighed. “Ok. Ok. We’ll meet him. I want to thank him again anyway, for staying with Michael until I got there.” 

They drove to the funeral home. They had opted for cremation and a celebration of life to honor Michael. His ashes would be interred next to those of Fen’s parents. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, she could see the press vying for position. Everyone wanted to be the first person answered. Marcus and Alex cleared a path by way of simply barging ahead and shoving people out of their way. Thorfinn and Fenrir kept her firmly between them until they had run the gauntlet. 

Just inside the door, Rita waited with her camera. They approached her calmly. “Rita, think you for coming.” Fen greeted her courteously. 

“Fen, please accept my condolences. I know how much you loved Michael. How do you want to proceed? As the father or grandfather? Either way, I’ll keep it discreet.” She offered. 

“I want the world to know Michael had a child on the way, that he lost the opportunity to be a father. How his life was cut short before he was able to experience fatherhood.” Hermione announced firmly. Fen nodded. They made an appointment to meet for tea. Rita would get the full scoop. Hermione still wanted to make all her baby announcements through Rita. 

They went into the main parlor where there were canvases set up all around the room. Michael’s face stared at her from every one of them. Hermione looked around the room as she realized there were many more people than she’d thought there would be. 

“Hermione.” She stiffened. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Harry Potter. Ginny was behind him. They had the children. 

Harry held out his arms. She sobbed as she ran into them. “Why, Harry? Why did he do it? Why?”

“Spite. Pure and simple spite. You got away before he was ready to get rid of you and it didn’t sit well with him!” Harry told her as he held her tightly. “I tried to stop the bleeding but he shot him point blank. If he’d been further away from Michael, I could have stopped the bleeding.” 

“Harry, please, you did all you could! I know you did! Please don’t beat yourself up over him dying! I’m just glad you were there with him. Fen told me you even went to the hospital and stayed until he got there to identify him. Thank you for that!” she hugged him just as tightly. 

“Did, did you hear the message, the one he told me to pass on to you?” Harry looked down at her. She nodded. “Actually, that wasn’t the whole message but I didn’t think you’d want everyone hearing the rest of it.”

“The rest of it? What was the rest of it?” Hermione was curious. ‘What had Michael said that Harry wouldn’t repeat it in TV?’ 

Harry was rubbing his face. “First off, he said to tell you he really did love you. That he wasn’t sure if he’d ever told you that. Then he wanted you to know he was sorry he wouldn’t be around to help raise the baby. Then he said ‘tell her to take care of Fen and Fen will take care of her’.” Then he started chuckling. He looked at the men behind her. “l know Greyback but I’m not sure which of you other three is Thorfinn?” he looked back at Hermione. “He said to give Thorfinn a chance. He’s a good guy. He’ll take care of you. Also make sure you wear that little black dress around him? Is there something I need to know here, sis?” 

He smiled as the other men burst out laughing and poking at the big blond standing beside Greyback. Evidently the blond was Thorfinn. Looking at the size of him, Harry could see why someone would name him Thor. Thorfinn, himself, was bright red and face palming. Hermione giggled. ‘Yeah, that definitely sounded like something Michael would say!’ 

She looked past Harry at Ginny. The two rushed together and Ginny held her as she began crying again. Harry pulled all of the children closer to him. He crossed his arms and pinched his lower lip between his fingers. Greyback could see the emotion in his face. “Potter, I wanted to thank you again. You didn’t have to stay there but I’m glad you did. I know you’ll want to stay in her life and that’s all right with me. Between the three of us, we’ll help her raise that child.” He said, indicating himself and Thorfinn. Harry noticed that Thorfinn was so focused on Hermione that he didn’t appear to hear what Fenrir had said. He looked at Fenrir and saw he was hiding a smile. That’s when he knew Hermione would be alright. Between the three of them, they would take care of her from now on.


End file.
